The Final Floors
by Kirigiri
Summary: Kirito doesn't accept Kayaba Akihiko's proposal for a duel. Timeskip half a year later, and they have reached the 90th floor. Things have changed, and they will only change more. But regardless of everything, one fact is clear: the end is closer than ever.


**Introduction**

Before we get started, a refresher on current events, and an introduction.

The 75th floor. The players of SAO faced the greatest shock since the start of their death game. Heathcliff, the leader of the guild Knights of Blood—regarded as the strongest guild, and thus understandably the guild most players had put their hopes on—had been revealed as the mastermind of this very death game itself: Kayaba Akihiko.

It's been half a year since then. The public image of the Knights of Blood has dropped, and it almost disappeared, but it's surprisingly still alive, and still a major clearing guild. The hero, Kirito the Black Swordsman, and Asuna the Flash, have left the guild but fight alongside them in the frontlines. The unwanted pressure of the torch of hope has now gone to the powerful guild Suigetsu—much smaller in size, but undeniably strong.

With strength of determination and arms, with careful, meticulous planning on every floor, the frontlines finally took a step into the 90th floor. Very little lives were lost along the way, but all lives they recognize and remember.

As soon as the 90th floor was unlocked, Kayaba Akihiko announced something new: eight more Unique Skills in addition to the two that were already known: Heathcliff's very own Holy Sword, and the Black Swordsman's Dual Wield. The eight new Unique Skills were distributed among chosen players using criteria known only to the chosen.

Kirito, the Black Swordsman, practically a celebrity hero for the players of SAO. As everyone knows, he has the Unique Skill 'Dual Wield,' which allows him to wield two swords.

Altair, a huge man with a jovial spirit and a hearty laugh, possesses the Unique Skill 'Darkness Blade.' It allows his two-handed sword to either steal HP with his Sword Skills, or to deal more damage at the cost of his own HP.

Klein, leader of the well-known guild Fuurinkazan and best friend of Kirito, got the Unique Skill 'Battoujutsu,' which allows him to cast Katana Skills straight from the sheathe, along with the addition of some new Skills.

Shinobu, a mysterious girl said to be part of a rumored ninja guild. Her Unique Skill is 'Shurikenjutsu.' In addition to her main weapon, she can carry many small others in concealment. Her Throwing Weapon Skills are powerful.

Iyassa, leader—or princess, as many would call her—of the guild Suigetsu. 'Infinite Spear' is her Unique Skill—it completely eliminates the cooldowns of her Spear Skills, and apparently they can be canceled into other Spear Skills as well.

Akagami, the bodyguard of Suigetsu's princess, possesses 'Kyoutouryuu,' a Unique Skill that makes all her Weapon Skills disappear but amplifies her Martial Art Skills and provides her with many new ones as well, making her the fiercest and only viable barehanded fighter in the game. She's lost the ability to equip weapons, however.

Iga, an admirer of Kirito, has the Unique Skill 'Heavy Master.' He has the ability charge up his Heavy Weapon Skills to increase the power of his attacks.

And Asuna, the Flash herself and as much of a celebrity as Kirito is, with the Unique Skill 'Grand Duelist,' that gives her powerful defensive and counterattack Rapier Skills and a significant drop in cooldowns.

These chosens were searched and eventually gathered, and now form a council of sorts to lead the clearing groups through these last 10 floors. Everyone is hoping that day that this death game is finally cleared will come very soon, and the council is formed in hopes for reaching that goal a lot easier.

Two of the ten Unique Skills are not found in this pseudo-council, however. One of them is Heathcliff, Kayaba Akihiko himself, who possesses 'Holy Sword,' a Unique Skill that allows him to switch freely from offense to defense, and vice versa. Being the final boss, he's understandably absent. What he has planned for these last ten floors is a concern for everyone.

The other missing Unique Skill, however, is unknown. The one who wields it still remains unfound. But shortly after the Unique Skills were introduced, the feared red guild, Laughing Coffin seemed to have been freed from the Black Iron Palace prison. It wouldn't be strange to assume that PoH, leader of the red guild and the only one to escape the Crusade, has gotten hold of an especially dangerous Unique Skill… and he's exercised it in a way that does not bode well for anyone.


End file.
